


Who Do You Belong To?

by the_dangerous_ginger



Series: J2 Smut Drabbles and Ficlets [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bossy Jensen, Face-Fucking, Jealous Jensen, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4330536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dangerous_ginger/pseuds/the_dangerous_ginger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared needs a little reminder of who he belongs to and Jensen is adamant on giving it to him...</p><p>A response to this post:</p><p>My main tumblr: the-dangerous-ginger.tumblr.com/<br/>Beta tumblr: rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/<br/>Our writing blog: the-brain-and-the-machine.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Do You Belong To?

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> ~K

The hotel room door slams shut behind him, and Jensen is taking long strides across the room towards Jared.

The younger man turned towards the source of the sound with a look of surprise on his face before being crowded against the far wall, with Jensen pinning his hands against the wall behind him.

"So..." Jensen says, green eyes blazing as he runs a tongue over his teeth, "I get to find out from Aisha that you're hanging all over everyone, huh?"

His eyes track the movement as Jared swallows hard, Adam’s apple bobbing as he scrambles for an answer.

"I-I, uh, Jen-" He tries to formulate an excuse but none will come.

Jensen gives him a mischievous grin and releases Jared's wrists.

"I guess I'll just have to remind you of who you belong to then." He takes a step back and gestures to the bed. "On the bed."

When Jared doesn't move, Jensen clears his throat and looks at him sharply.

"Now, Jared."

This time the command comes through loud and clear, and Jared is on the bed, staring up at him with wide, lust-blown eyes.

Jensen strokes a hand down his cheek reverently before tangling his hand in the mess of soft hair and yanking his head back.

The little whimpers that escape Jared's throat are lost between the near violent clash of lips and tongue as Jensen bores down from above him.

Faintly the sound of a button popping can be heard as Jared's hands work at Jensen's jeans.

Jensen groans and pulls away from Jared, watching as his lover takes his hardening cock out and pump it a few times.

There's a moment of silent conversation between them and Jared knows what to do.

He mouths at the head of Jensen's cock with red and puffy lips for a moment before taking the length into his mouth and bobbing gently.

Only, Jensen isn't in the mood for gentle.

He threads his hands through Jared's hair again, tightening them just enough to get his attention. Jared pauses and looks up at him through thick lashes, hazel eyes waiting for a command.

More silent communication and Jared is relaxing his jaw and melting into putty in Jensen's hands. Jensen whispers a small "good boy" and he's pushing his hips forward, forcing his cock farther into the tight heat of Jared's throat.

Over and over he pushes in and out, occasionally choking his lover, losing himself to the rhythm and small moans Jared makes every time he dives back in.

Soon his pace is faltering, the pleasure beginning to overwhelm him and he lets go of Jared's hair. Jared has other plans than to simply let Jensen come on his face, though.

He grips Jensen's thighs and pulls him forward, burying his nose in springy curls and choking himself on Jensen's cock, and swallows repeatedly.

With a small shout, Jensen is coming down his throat and Jared is loving every second of it.

When the last pulse of come has been milked out of him, Jensen pulls back and tucks himself back into his boxers and jeans.

Before him, Jared sits with spit and come covering his chin and his own cock straining and neglected in his jeans.

Jensen walks forward and pushes Jared back, kissing him passionately and savoring the taste of himself on Jared's tongue.

He kneels beside Jared and yanks his pants open, smirking when he sees his lover's cock leaking through the fabric of his boxers.

"Do you want to come, too?" He says as he pulls Jared's dick from his boxers.

Jared nods frantically below him, canting his hips up into Jensen's hand. He tightens his grip on the base to keep Jared from coming and keeps speaking, "Are you sorry?"

"Yes!" Jared pleads biting his lip hard when Jensen's hand moves, ever so slowly.

"Good boy." He speeds up the pace drastically, his hand a pale blur.

"You gonna come all over my hand Jare?" His response is a litany of, 'yes please oh god don't stop's' and he asks Jared right before the man seizes up and comes.

"Who do you belong to?"

The "You!" that his lover shouts would most likely be heard throughout the entire hotel, but now as he lays there, holding a sated and panting Jared... Jensen wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to check out our writing blog for updates, exclusive sneak peeks on our other works such as The Life We Live and Of Winds and Moons, and other cool surprises!
> 
> Writing blog: the-brain-and-the-machine.tumblr.com/
> 
> ~K


End file.
